


The King, a King, and Their Queen

by poppycurls



Category: King Kong (2005)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppycurls/pseuds/poppycurls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Jack/Ann fluff/hurt/comfort for you all. Set right after the movie ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King, a King, and Their Queen

**Author's Note:**

> My mom and I just sat through King Kong for four hours - something good might as well come out of it. Gosh, that took determination. My brother quit after hour two, my dad a half hour later. Towards the end, it was so dramatic that we were just waiting for it to end, but we just couldn't shut it off WE GOT SO FAR. 
> 
> So, here's to the best part of the movie, Ann and Jack.

“Ann.” The word rips out of his throat and gets carried away by the wind. “Ann,” he repeats, staggering forward. She’s never looked more beautiful, in her heels and wind-whipped blonde hair and angelic dress. Beauty. It’s all about beauty, isn’t it? Beauty and her beast.

She looks confused, eyes already puffy from crying. She regards him for a couple of seconds, and he worries that she’s about to throw herself over the edge, after Kong. Instead, she falls toward him, and they embrace.

They sink to the ground, her sobbing into his chest, and him lifting the ends of his jacket around her bare shoulders. “It’s okay,” he whispers into her ear, trying not to cry himself. “He died being with the person he loved the most. He died finally free and happy.” The words sound wrong - hell, he’s not even talking about a human, and they only seem to make her worse.

“I could’ve done better for him. I could’ve saved - "

“No, no, you did everything you could. It’s over.”

“He died - ”

“Happy. He loved you, and you gave him what you wanted.”

She buried her face further into his jacket, and and whispers “I love him.” He says nothing, just squeezes his eyes shut and lets a few stray tears fall. She pulls away and grabs his face with freezing hands, forcing him to look at her. “Did you hear me?” she chokes, desperate. “I love you, Jack.”

“I - what?”

“Please, don’t let me go. You’ve - you’ve done so much for me, and -”

“No, I - I’m the one who’s unfair to you. I love you, too, and I’ve never said it before, but I do - you mean everything to me. That’s why I’m here, I followed you up here because I was so so scared that I would lose you again.”

“But we’re okay now.”

He nods. “We’re okay now. You and me, we can leave, you know. Get the hell out of here. Away from New York, and Carl, and broadway shows, and empty plays, and - and -” he wants to say Kong’s body, but he can’t seem to force the word out.

“And wherever we go, there and no dinosaurs, no giant bugs, to cannibals, no death, no danger, no boats -”

“No movies, no acting, no writing -”

“Well, maybe writing.”

“Why? My writing means nothing now. everything I’ve seen, everything I’ve done - my work is worthless now that I know there is so much more in the world.”

“That’s why you need to write, to tell our story. We have so much to say, we can -”

They’re interrupted by officers, flooding up the stairs to rescue them. They stand, hand in hand, immune to the officers’ loud questions, immune to the sirens below, immune to everything but each other, her blue eyes drinking in his floppy hair and angled face, him drinking her short hair and parted lips. Nothing else matters to them, only each other, just they way it had been ever since they went on that blasted boat trip in the first place.

He squeezes her hand, and together, they allow themselves to be carried back to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> You don't understand how hard it was not to put an 'I'll never let go, Jack' in here. :) 
> 
> Anyway- 
> 
> TTFN! Thanks for reading.


End file.
